Question
The Question '''is '''Victor Sage, vigilante protector of Hub City. A detective as the infamous vigilante of Hub City and an investigative reporter in his normal civilian identity, the Question is driven by a deep personal quest to relinquish the crime filled streets of Hub City of its troubles. Biography Birth of the Question Victor Sage, a person having experienced the unfortunate callings and crime opportunities in Hub City from his own very life upon his start in the city, was an investigative reporter and journalist for many writing organizations associated with Hub City. His remarkable accuracy and his tendency to spot crimes made him a remarkable news reporter and very talented in the context of his job. One day, after completing another investigative report, Victor Sage had heard the pleading cries of a woman in her apartment and the hacking of the blade. Unable to see her or identify the woman, he later heard on headlines that surrounding neighbors had done nothing to save the woman despite witnessing the crime that she had unfortunately been the victim of. Angered and disgusted in the context of the situation, Victor Sage soon went on the road to trying to find the perpetrator with his civilian identity; an effort that he soon discovered was futile in nature. Beginning to formulate an ulterior identity to investigate crimes that he could not solve or approach as a civilian, Victor Sage began to investigate various illegal crimes in Hub City, looking into producer of the Psuedoderm product; Arby Twain. Performing an uninformed report on the involvement of Arby Twain with Psuedoderm, Victor Sage was given actual evidence of Arby Twain's actual crimes by Rodor. Determined to find out the truth, Victor took the law into his own hands and was offered Pseudoderm as a mask to hide Victor's identity since he would surely be recognized as a public figure. Now assuming the identity of the Question with the Pseudoderm mask which gave him the appearance of a seemingly faceless man, Victor Sage then sneaked into the apartment of Arby Twain, busting inside and finding the required incriminating evidence to incriminate Arby Twain of the crimes that he was believed to have commit. Pseudoderm could be used as a feature hiding mask, because it was not toxic as long as there were no open wounds. Sage, donning what would later become his outfit as The Question, waited outside Twain's window and listened to him talk to his accomplices, before bursting in and in a fit of rage subduing all of them with his fists. He then took the men's clothes and tied them up in their own Psuedoderm, found and photographed the necessary evidence, and called the police. That night he redeemed himself on the air with the evidence he found and left the scene. Powers Abilities '''Photographic Memory: '''Victor Sage, also known as the Question, is capable of using his photographic memory to aid him in investigative cases, often using his photographic memory to make fast deductions in an instant. Graced with the ability to see and make connections extraordinarily fast with his extranormal photographic memory abiltiies, his photographic memory also ties in with his ability to make deductions fast based on what he has seen before in the past. '''Photographic Deduction: '''Similarly to his photographic memory ability, Victor Sage can make connections very fast, using graphics that he has seen before to draw conclusions very fast at a rate that would baffle the average human. Victor Sage's talented record as a detective also allows him to solve mysteries and enhanced patterns very quickly. For instance, if Victor Sage were to see someone drawing an undefined image on a canvas without seeing the image itself, his brain would envision the image drawn based off an advanced analysis of the illustrator's hands; this example just being a testment of Victor Sage's photographic deduction skills. '''Intimidation: '''Victor Sage is not afraid of using unconventional methods that many other heroes may shy away from and is an imposing figure in and out of the underworld. His status as the Question has given his many opponents an everlasting fear of him and his insanity is often debated in the underworld. Equipment * Psuedoderm Relationships Category:Humans Category:Journalist Category:Private Investigator Category:Vigilantes Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Question Stories